minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSMFINAL Episode 5
Gatteline:Wow, We are finally here this is so cool Theodre:Yeah, I love this Ralph:I hope there are chickens here! Sam:Shut up Ralph, We are here for important mission Ralph:Right John:I have visited this place once, this is exactly as i remember Gatteline:Now we have to focus we came here to do John:Right Gatteline:Ok now what Citizen:Who are you? Gatteline:I am gatte and i am looking for Jesse Citizen:Okay, But why? Gatteline:We are here to save our world from dreadlord Citizen:Whatever, If you want to speak to jesse ask radar Gatteline:Ok thanks for your help Citizen:No problem Gatteline:Wait, Where is radar Citizen:Outside of order hall, it is just at infront John:Okay thanks Gatteline:Ok lets go there Radar:Hey, Who are you? Gatteline:I am gatte i want to speak to jesse Radar:Okay, But why? Gatteline:Long story, our world's in danger Radar:Not this one? Gatteline:I dont think so Radar:Okay i am coming with you go talk to jesse Jesse:Uh who are you? Gatteline:I am gatte nice to meet you jesse Jesse:Okay, Why are you here? Radar:Dont worry boss, they need help to save their world Jesse:Okay, I can help you lets go Gatteline:Wait, wait we need your friends too Jesse:Right, i forgot Gatteline:Ok, lets go Jesse:First lets go to jack's shop Gatteline:Okay i guess Jesse:Follow me guys Radar:I am coming too Jesse:Of course you are radar Radar:Aaah, i am so excited At jack's shop Jack:Hey jesse, long time no see what's up? Jesse:These guys need help Jack:Thats alot of people and what help Jesse:These guys need help to save their world Jack:Oh okay i can help in that, Nurm:Hummm Jack:Nurmie says okay Ralph:Wait can he actually speak? Jack:No he's a villager Villager:Hum(yes) Gatteline:Whatever Jesse:Okay, Now lets go get petra Gatteline:Er, is that a girl? Jesse:Yes, why? Gatteline:Nothin, just because our gang is filled with boys haha Jesse:Okay haha Petra:Hey jesse i am back Jesse:Whats up petra Petra:Nothin, who the heck are these guys? 12 people? Jesse:Yeah, They just need our help Petra:Why you helping them? Jesse:Cuz they are in trouble Petra:Okay i guess Jesse:Okay lets go Ivor:Hey jesse i am back Petra:Ugh Jesse:Hey ivor Ivor:Whats up jesse, Missed you lets hug Jesse:haha okay *hug* Petra:ugh, Can i hug too? Jesse:Sure haha Jack:Can i too? Jesse:Umm, sure Nurm:Humm Jesse:Welp, okay Ivor:Whoa, enough hugging, anyways what do we do Jesse:We are on a mission ivor, We have to help these people Ivor:On what? Jesse:long story, their world's in danger Ivor:Okay Jesse:Okay gatteline, now can we go kick some butt of dreadlord Gatteline:No, We need 23 people Jesse:Great, We need axel and olivia too Gatteline:So what Romeo:Hey i am back Jesse:Romeo? Romeo:Yes i am back with xara Xara:As soon as i saw him i really wanted to kill him ,but i realized he is changed, now i will not kill him Gatteline:Wow Jesse:Okay cool stipp we need axel and olivia Romeo:For what? Jesse:We need to help these people Romeo:Okay, youre a good person jesse Jesse:Thanks, as i was saying lets go get axel and olivia to help Gatteline:Okay lets go Jesse:Beacontown, Sorry for leaving but we have to Dreadlord:Haha, There you are Jesse and Gatteline? What are you doing here? Gatteline:Oh crud Episode ends Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games Category:Coming-of-age Fanfictions Category:Gatteline Series Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:Made By Gatteline Category:DLC Episodes